


damn kids

by glubbyfishprincess



Category: Ava's Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubbyfishprincess/pseuds/glubbyfishprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://dickgumshoe.co.vu/post/78003145166">originally from my tumblr</a>. wow i wrote this like a long time ago haha it was kinda rushed sorry about that.</p></blockquote>





	damn kids

"F-fucking insane." Odin slouched forward and muttered, letting out a cloud of purple smoke from his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Ava, who sat across him, received a face-full of smoke. She tried to glare at him as menacingly as possible, bringing out her inner Wrathia, but it was hard when her eyes were watery with irritation from his smoking.

"TITAN’s number one fan over there." He tilted his head, pointing to the glass screen that separated their room from the main control room of the ship. They could see Gil fussing over the controls of the self-navigating ship and muttering to himself.

The usually patient and kind doctor-in-training was irritated by their earlier argument about the existence of TITAN and Paradise. He wasn’t used to having his beliefs questioned and felt uncomfortable being interrogated by the two. It would’ve turned out okay when they fell silent after their spat but Odin had to bring out his pipe. Gil completely lost it.

_‘Go destroy your lungs and shorten your lifespan for all I care! Just don’t do it here_ ,  _you’re breaking my concentration!’_  He had shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. Odin smirked at the boy’s anger as if he were expecting it, puffing out a few more clouds of purple smoke before leaving the room. Ava quickly followed without being asked, grateful to have an excuse to leave the tense atmosphere that hung in the room.

“L-like I said, nuts.” Odin shook his head and took another puff from his pipe.

“There’s nothing wrong with him!” Ava retorted, crossing her arms. “He’s just got a lot on his mind right now.”

“Y-yeah?” He challenged, pointing to his head. “A l-lot of bullshit, that is.”

“You should be grateful he hasn’t thrown you out into space yet with that attitude, you jerk.” She held herself back and scowled at him, her self-control on the edge because of her demon’s influence.

“He’s a TITAN creep, and y-you know it.” The man leaned back with a smirk. “What’s the matter, kid? G-got a crush on blue boy?” He teased.

“I do not!” She rose from her seat fuming.  Lava started to boil in her chest and heat rushed to her face, her complexion rapidly turning redder.

“I was just teasing.” He raised an eyebrow, amused at her outburst. “You’re acting p-pretty defensive.”

“Am not!” She bit her lip trying to keep it down but the mixed embarrassment and anger overpowered her.

“Mhmmm.” He tried to sound casual but couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “Didn’t know you swung b-both ways though.” Ava opened her mouth to argue but he continued almost unable to suppress his laughter. “I-i don’t think sticking your hand up p-people’s shirts while they sleep is going to earn y-you any points with the ladies though.”

“That’s-!” Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Lava started pouring through her fingers in a steady stream. Her face burned deep red out of humiliation with her being unable to come up with an answer that seemed logical or a retort (partly because she couldn’t talk with her mouth occupied at that moment). Odin drew out a long cloud of smoke and sat back and grinned, proud of his victory. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Ava regained her composure and wiped away the specks of lava on her face with her borrowed jacket, all while still glaring at Odin. She crossed her arms and slumped lower down her chair with a sigh of defeat. “What do you care? You got a crush on me or something?” She growled.

Ava had only been kidding but Odin was quick to his feet to defend himself. “N-no!” His smug smile quickly melted from his face and his stutter grew worse. Color flushed to his face as he balled his hands into fists. He glared down at Ava and growled angrily. “O-of course not! What’s y-your damage?”

“I was just joking!” She apologized quickly. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Y-you should be!” He sat down, still fuming. Breathing heavily into his pipe, he sent out more clouds of thick purple smoke which covered the whole room. Ava bit her lip and didn’t dare say anything.

“Heavens, I was kidding about the dying part! You’ll kill her too with all this.” The two turned to face the source of the voice. The glass panel slid apart and Gil came through the smoke, coughing and waving his arms. He stepped into a small puddle of lava and stumbled back in surprise. Ava tried to hold back a nervous giggle but to her horror, she couldn’t keep it in and started laughing hysterically, her nerves overcoming her. Odin simply sat back, amused by the situation and casually waved to Gil.

“What the hell is this?” His forehead creased as he brought his hand to it, his breathing growing heavier. He closed his eyes and with clenched teeth, tried counting to 10.

”Y-you hooligans!”

**Author's Note:**

> [originally from my tumblr](http://dickgumshoe.co.vu/post/78003145166). wow i wrote this like a long time ago haha it was kinda rushed sorry about that.


End file.
